


Now This is Podracing

by sylviadraft



Series: It Takes a Village [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, anakin has a healthy and normal life as padawan because I say so, anakin has been giving obi wan gray hair since he was a child, everyone else thinks it's funny, or normal for a skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: “Cmon Nara,” Vos says, sidling up to her, it is common knowledge that their former creche mate hates nicknames but she doesn’t give Vos the satisfaction of watching her nose wrinkle in disgust, “just tell us where our padawans are.”“You have padawans? And no one told me?”OR: Anakin and Aayla sneak out to enjoy some of the more exciting (and illegal) parts of Coruscant. Obi-Wan does not approve.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: It Takes a Village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897480
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Now This is Podracing

“Luminara I’m serious, where are they?”

“Where are who?”

Obi-Wan tries to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Normally he enjoys Lumniara’s sense of humor, but it has not been a normal day.

“Cmon Nara,” Vos says, sidling up to her, it is common knowledge that their former creche mate hates nicknames. But Luminara doesn’t give Vos the satisfaction of watching her nose wrinkle in disgust, “just tell us where our padawans are.”

“You have padawans? And no one told me?”

This time, Obi-Wan fails to keep his annoyance hidden, letting out a frustrated sigh. He can practically hear Quinlan grinning behind him but _this isn’t funny_.

Luminara is supposed to be the responsible one, that’s why he let Quinlan talk him into a night out in the first place. A night out that had been rudely interrupted by his uneasy feelings and a pull in the force towards Anakin. 

“I swear if he’s gone podracing again-”

“Podracing?” Luminara’s face blanches, “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like the trouble we got into as padawans.” 

Now Vos was laughing, under normal circumstances Obi-Wan might join him. Luminara’s version of “padawan hijinks” usually revolved around sneaking Obi-Wan and Quinlan out of a drunk tank before their masters noticed they were gone. 

“I think you’ll find Aayla is more like me than she first appears to be.” 

Luminara mutters something that sounds suspiciously close to a particularly brutal Mirilian curse word. “They left not long ago, they told me they were going to Dex’s.” 

“That sounds too good to be true, come on Vos, we’ll have to hurry if we want to catch them. Luminara you are never in charge of babysitting again.”

“Thank the force.”

* * *

It’s not that Obi-Wan dislikes the lower-levels of Coruscant, because that would be elitist and unbecoming of a jedi knight. He just...happens to spend large amounts of time avoiding the area. Or _used_ to avoid the area, before Anakin. 

“Obi! You’re back!” a voice Obi-Wan has become uncomfortably familiar with cuts across the crowd of spectators. 

“ _Obi?_ ” Quinlan mocks, as if his nicknames are any better. 

“Jekk, I’m afraid we are in a bit of a hurry-” Obi-Wan tries to dodge the orange Twi'lek’s open arms, but Quinlan’s unmoving form blocks the way. Bastard. 

“Always in a hurry this one is,” Jekk mourns, “Always running after his son, he’s never in the mood to talk.”

Vos’ eyebrow twitches humorously at Jekk’s use of “son” and Obi-Wan fights back an urge to pinch his friend. They aren’t children anymore and also, they are in the middle of a crisis. 

“Running after his son huh?”

Which Quinlan keeps forgetting for some reason. 

“The little one! Skywalker! Best podracer I’ve ever seen I’ll tell you. First time he ever raced that kid won me so much money,” Jekk’s eyes seem to glow at the memory, “But now our friend Obi here always manages to stop him.” Jekk shrugs his shoulders, “It’s bad for business but I like the man so what can you do.”

Quinlan seems like he has some witty reply, but Obi-Wan moves to cut him off. “The situation is slightly more dire this time Jekk. It seems Anakin has brought a friend along this time.”

“A friend? A girlfriend?” Jekk leers. 

“More of a cousin.” Obi-Wan replies with a smirk. Quinlan sniffs at the implication, “She’s a twi’lek, about 16 standard. I know Anakin can handle himself but I am worried about her-”

“Aayla is more than capable-” Quinlan goes to interrupt, obviously offended.

“We would appreciate your help in finding them, before they get themselves into too much trouble.” Obi-Wan turns a sweet smile on Jekk. 

The twi’lek seems to consider the idea, and for a moment Obi-Wan worries he’ll have to compel the man, but his fears are short-lived. 

“Of course we will help! Anything for Obi! I will tell my men to keep a lookout for Skywalker and the little twi!” Jekk disappears back into the crowd with a grin.

“Your _son_ , is there something you forgot to tell me Obi-Wan?”

“He made the assumption Anakin was my son, I didn’t have time to correct him seeing as I was quite busy pulling my padawan from a very illegal and _very dangerous_ podrace.” It’s obvious this justification won’t shut Quin up but Obi-Wan tries anyway. 

Fortunately Quinlan has found something else of interest. 

“How does Jekk know you so well anyway.”

“I’m here once a week, Quinlan.”

“Once a _week_?!”

“What can I say, my boy loves podracing.” 

They fall into step, scanning the growing crowd. 

“This gets more difficult every time.”

“It’s not my fault your padawan is so short, ah ha!” Quinlan reaches into the crowd, pulling out a familiar looking twi’lek. Aayla yelps, and Anakin is suddenly beside her, screaming threats in Huttese before he recognizes his opponents.

“Lala, calm down it’s just me!”

“You know I hate that name it doesn’t even make sense-” Aayla and Quinlan bicker in the background as Obi-Wan tries to wrangle his own wayward padawan. 

“Anakin I swear to the _force_ if you bite me again I will put you on library duty for a month!” The threat works, and Anakin stills. 

“It wasn’t my idea I swear! Aayla has never seen a race, we were just gonna watch! I promise, I wasn’t even gonna race this time!”

“It’s true Master Kenobi,” Aayla admits, having finished whatever spirited discussion she was having with Quinlan, “You shouldn’t blame Anakin, it was my fault.”

“While it may have been your idea, Anakin has still been told enough times to _stay away_ from podracing.” Obi-Wan’s words are sharp, but one look into Anakin’s tear filled eyes has him relenting. 

Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “Was it not enough for you to get me into trouble as a padawan Vos? Now you have your padawan corrupting mine.” He cuts the words with a gentle smile towards Aayla. 

“Speaking of getting into trouble...it couldn’t hurt that much to stay and bet on the races.” Vos says. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Just one race!” 

“Vos. No.”

* * *

“You cheated, I know you did!” Dex’s diner is almost empty at this time of night, in between the latemeal rush and when the bars close. Aayla and Anakin giggle over the menu as Vos looks on hopeless. 

“I did no such thing, you agreed to the terms. You bet on the wrong racer, the padawans get to pick your meal.” Obi-Wan’s statement is punctuated with a particularly boisterous bout of laughter from Aayla. 

“How did you _know_.” 

“I told you Quin, I am there once a week.”

“We’ve decided.” Aayla closes the menu with a definitive _snap_ as Anakin stands by her side, red with the effort it takes to hold in his laugh. “I think the Shili steak looks particularly appetizing.”

“But that, that’s for Togrutas!” Quinlan shrieks as Anakin and Aayla collapse into another round of giggles, “It’s raw meat! Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan raises his tea in a toast, “It is the will of the force my old friend.”

That sets off the padawans once more, he’s pretty sure Anakin is crying with laughter. Maybe this podracing thing isn’t so bad. 

Next time he’ll make sure to invite Luminara.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my need for soft Anakin content and this https://oriyala.tumblr.com/post/627192660825882624/one-of-my-favourite-pieces-of-obi-wan-trivia-is tumblr post, also dad!Obi-Wan, who doesn't love dad!Obi-Wan?
> 
> let me know if you'd be interested in little one shots of soft star wars content like this, I can't promise a coherent timeline or consistent upload schedule but I'd be willing to try if enough people would like it!
> 
> feel free to follow my twitter @ herasyndulIa i'm also elizabethswcnn on tumblr!


End file.
